Second Chances
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Could they return to being together for their sparklings? Or will there be no second chances? (For KohakuPrime42195)


Okies, so this one-shot along with a two-shot I will write in the near future is a very, VERY late birthday fic for my lovely little OP babu, KohakuPrime. I am sorry for not being on and not speaking to you for a while, just a lot of stuff on my mind and senior year and what not.

I hope this fic is to your liking.

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers Prima! OCs Stormlight belong to Haku and Novastar and Luminosa belong to us.

Warnings: Slash, Interfacing!

...

Second Chances

...

"You…..you lied to me….?"

The young miner watched as his adopted carrier stiffened where he stood, silent and tensed as his digits stopped above the console he was working on.

Slowly, Ratchet turned off the computer console, trying to hide his surprised and sad optics as he kept his helm bowed down to the computer console, "I….I'm not sure what it is you…."

"Amma."

The harsh tone in Stormlight's voice silenced the older mech. In that moment, as he watched how his adopted carrier couldn't face him, every suspicion he's had, the first betrayal's pain, and the scars from the….the…..

"….Stormlight, I didn't keep this from you to be malicious or spiteful, but...I thought maybe if…Alpha Trion had some closure with Prima, maybe it might help…"

Stormlight had hear enough and snapped around, "HELP?! How could sneaking behind my back with his old lover h-help?! Primus slaggit, I-I thought Alpha changed after i-it happened…." He placed a servo on his abdomen, shaking harshly. Where twins now grew and only growing and waiting to be born, there was a sparkling before their creation.

Ratchet was at a loss of what to do as he watched his adopted creation begin to sob softly. Alpha Trion would return any moment, with Stormlight crying his optics out.

"….How did you find out, Stormlight?' He asked gently.

Stormlight stiffened and looked down at the ground.

_~Flashback~_

_Stormlight hummed and sighed as he entered the apartment, and walked inside. Today had been busy with his Amma, with planning the birth and what he needed for his and Alpha's twins. He hummed and smiled to himself._

_Today had been good; he had gotten a lot done with his Amma._

_Stormlight went to go get himself some rust sticks, when he froze at hearing noises. He stood a moment, listening to try and see who was making them._

_"….Alpha….?" He whispered, when he was able to make out one of them. He followed the noise back to the quarters he and Alpha shared together. He opened it slowly, feeling his spark pulse jittering as a sense of déjà vu hit him._

_The sight that met him, made his spark stop in its casing. _

_Alpha Trion didn't look up when the door opened, nor did he care. It seemed all his attention was on his former lover, Prima beneath him. No one needed to look any further past their hips to know what went on there._

_Stormlight felt his voice catch in his throat as he stared, trembling as his spark shattered and not for the first time because of these two._

_He backed away with the image etched into his processor, as he turned and ran as fast as he possibly could, tears of betrayal in his optics._

Father was right…..he was cheating again….and that…that Amma knew….,_ He thought, shaking as he placed his servos over his abdomen and shaking like a leaf._

_He headed straight for Ratchet, his Amma's home, keeping his helm bowed and his optics dimmed. _

_He had a lot of questions to ask him._

_~Flashback ends~_

Stormlight sniffed and shook, "I….walked in on them…and to think, my father even warned me he was doing it again….." a bitter, chuckle escaped the devastated carrier.

Ratchet's optics widened, before he walked to him, "…Stormlight, I…I'm sorry I kept this from you….I….I thought you wouldn't be hurt because I believed that Alpha was just trying to get closure, but…." He wiped a tear from his adopted creation's optic, "…I should have known better. I am sorry you got hurt."

Stormlight stood there, before he sniffed and shook harshly as Ratchet wrapped his arms around him, to comfort him.

The door opened then and in came the last mech that Stormlight wanted to see.

Alpha Trion looked around a moment, "Hello? Stormlight are you here?"

Ratchet felt the carrying mech tense and stiffen in his arms, the sudden anger appearing as quickly as his tears fell from his optics. He stood up shakily from his grip, his back to the head Archivist.

Alpha Trion immediately sensed something wrong with his bond-mate as he was shaking and trembling where he was.

"Stormlight? What is wrong love?"

The glare the older mech received would have burned a whole through his body, his optics widening at the rage and betrayal in his carrying lover's optics. He just felt spark clench and stop as he looked at him

"Get out you….you…..!" Stormlight pointed at him accusingly, as his tears streamed down his cheeks like two waterfalls as he lips were set in a snarl.

Alpha Trion backed away slightly, holding his servos up as non-threatening as possible, "Stormlight…..please. I…why are you so angry…?"

Stormlight placed his servos on his abdomen, trembling, "I saw you….I saw you and HIM…in OUR berth…."

Time seemed to stop as realization hit Alpha Trion. Stormlight had….had seen him and Prima…..

"Stormlight, please, I can explain, I…."

"NO! I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOUR LIES! GET OUT!" Stormlight screamed at him, his optics bright with hurting rage.

Alpha Trion stared at him for a long moment, "Stormlight, please let me explain, I…."

"No. I gave you a second chance after last time and when I got carrying again, I really thought you had changed…" Stormlight took in a shaky intake, "I was proven wrong…."

"Stormlight…" He tried again, wanting to explain to his mate.

"Get out. Before I throw you out," Stormlight growled at him, making it clear that this was not a threat, but an absolute promise.

Alpha Trion looked at him, before he sighed heavily. It appeared his lover and carrier of his twins, was not in the mood to hear explanations.

The moment he left, Stormlight shook and feel to his knees, shaking and sobbing softly from where he was on the floor, covering his face plates as Ratchet went to hold and comfort him, humming a soft tune he used to sing to him when he was a sparkling.

**_~Three Months Later~_**

Stormlight sat on his Amma's couch, looking at a data-pad on sparkling care and what to prepare for. He hummed softly, losing himself for three months in preparing for the arrival of his twin sparklings, that he was able to identify their genders as femmes thanks to his Amma's help.

Two little femmes coming into the world.

A small smile was on his face plates at the thought. He was going to be the mother to two lovely femmes and it left him feeling like the sun. He couldn't stop thinking of what they might look and act like when they were in the world, like what colors would they be? What would they look like? Who would they resemble and take after more? Him? Their sire? In between?

It was the thought of Alpha that wiped his smile away and he sighed looking down at the floor. He really did not want to think about the old Cybertronian right now or any other time.

It just….it still hurt. Even after a few months, the pain was still as fresh as the day he found out.

"Stormlight?"

He looked up and smiled warmly when he saw his Amma, "Yes?"

"Do you require any assistance when you go to the store for supplies?" The medic looked at him with a worried smile. He could tell he was still hurting and upset but he didn't want to start any fights.

"Oh no, I think I'll be fine on my own," Stormlight smiled softly at him.

Ratchet placed a servo on his shoulder, "Are you sure? Because I'd be more than happy to help you carry things and what not."

"No, it's fine Ratchet. I can still move things around," The younger mech stood up with a servo on his abdomen, "Besides, aren't you going to try and get me a birthing tub today for when the twins are born? So I can give birth here in your home?"

Ratchet blinked his optics before he realized he was correct. He looked like he was looking for a excuse as to why he wasn't going, but then he just sighed.

"Oh all right, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to go out and get sparkling supplies alone. But if you feel anything strange, any pains or what not, you comm. me or the nearest medical facility, all right?"

Stormlight nodded in understanding and hidden annoyance, since they've been going over this sort of thing for a long, long while, "Yes Amma, I know what to do."

After a quick hug, Stormlight left the apartment to head out to the market square so he could get what he needed for when the sparklings arrived.

Ratchet watched him go and waited a few minutes before activating his comm. link, "He's on his way. You get one shot at this, but after that, I'm not helping anymore."

There was a few beats of silence before he was answered.

_"Understood, Ratchet."_ Then the comm. was cut.

**_~Market Square~_**

Alpha Trion hummed as he walked into the market with a soft sigh, with nothing but guilt weighing heavily on his conscience. Primus, why had he betrayed his lover? That was trick question: he knew that all he wanted was closure. Just one more night with a mech he thought long dead, so he could go on with his life with Stormlight and their second chance at being a family.

He should have known better after last time and know he was most likely going to lose the family he's waited for since Prima had joined the Allspark. Though he owed it to Ratchet for helping him get at least a chance to explain and talk with his carrying lover.

He entered the sparkling shop supplies where he was told Stormlight might be.

At lease Ratchet seemed to understand his reasoning. Somewhat.

_How can it be reasonable, if it hurts someone you love?_

Alpha sighed heavily as he entered the store, more thoughts of his betrayal filling his helm. Because that was what it was. He had hurt his lover who he had been through the pits and back with, when they had the miscarriage. He knew that Stormlight finding out he had been seeing Prima for support after that….well. He now knows the outcome of it was correct.

And what was worse, he made Ratchet keep it a secret and that had, admittedly, not been fair of him. After all, Stormlight was his adopted son.

Besides, even if he did not end up seeing Stormlight, he had plenty of different sparkling supplies to get, if he was able to get a chance to see his twins.

Alpha hummed as he looked at all the bottles, sparkling energon, high chairs and what not for the little ones. He smiled gently, as he looked at them all, chuckling softly at some of the sparkling toys set out, looking like different creatures of Cybertron.

Since they were having femme twins, maybe he should get them both one of these toys for each. He looked at them studiously as he tried to decide which one would be perfect, when he spotted two little cyber bird toys. They were both a different color and the ancient mech smiled softly as he thought of those little femmes cuddling them after they were born.

"These are perfect…." He reached out to grab them, but instead his servo met another's and he immediately just snapped it back, "Oh, I apologise, I….!"

"Oh no, no, no it's fine, I…!"

Alpha Trion turned to face the mech to apologise more, and he had to stop and stare.

Stormlight's optics widened when he saw the last mech he wanted to see.

They both stood and stared at each other, Stormlight's sparkling bump having grown larger and the two mech frozen from shock. All the noise around them seemed to tune out as they stared at each other. Then, Alpha Trion stepped towards him.

"Stormlight…."

He was moving before he realized he was out the door.

Alpha shuttered his optics, before he ran as fast as possible after Stormlight. He wanted to talk, that was all, was it really too much to ask him to at least talk?!

**_~Outside~_**

Stormlight panted as he ran as fast a possible in his current state, optics wide as if he was seeing a ghost and his spark pounding with in his spark casing, gulping as he watch, his optics widening as he ran past mechs and femmes, not looking back at the mech who placed his twins in him and broke his spark.

He heard his name being called as he continued running.

"Stormlight, wait, please!"

He only went faster.

"I just wish to speak with you, please stop!"

He panted as it was a little difficult with his swollen abdomen to run this fast, but he managed to keep going and outrun him, looking for a good place to hide as he continued pushing through the crowd.

Today was looking nice too, he was looking forwards to getting what he needed for the twins arrival in the next five months, but now? Now he just wanted to get away as far as possible and lock himself away in the apartment and make his Amma go get the rest.

Didn't the old mech get that he wanted him as far away as possible from him?!

He turned into an alleyway, a shadow casting from the buildings on either side as he ran down, only to come to a dead end. He looked around to try and find a place to hide and get away, but the walls were too high to climb over and he couldn't see anything to get behind.

Pede steps were heard from behind him, as he turned to look back. He came face to face with the last mech he wanted to see.

Alpha Trion panted softly as he finally caught up to Stormlight, the running putting a slight strain on his ancient systems, but he was able to catch up to him at last.

Stormlight bowed his helm so he wouldn't be facing him directly, the old mech walking up to him.

"Stormlight…." He spoke softly to him, his intakes slightly ragged.

The mech just kept his helm bowed as the older mech looked at him. The sparklings sent pulses over the bond, worry, curiosity. They could sense the sire was near them and they wanted to know why he was so anxious. Immediately, Stormlight sent back reassuring pulses to them, as the sire walked up to him.

Stormlight remained silent as he continued to not look at him. He didn't want to look at him, afraid he'd get lost in those wise, blue optics he adored so much….

Why did he have to go there?!

His optics were bright with barely contained anger as he backed away from the older mech. But Alpha walked forwards, backing him up as he did so until he was against the wall and he felt his chin being held and had his helm tilted up.

"I…I have been trying to get a chance to speak with you," Alpha Trion spoke softly to him, looking down at him.

Stormlight averted his optics, "Why?"

"To explain myself," Alpha whispered softly as he looked down at him.

"Really," He huffed angrily at him, his optics narrowed.

Alpha felt his spark cringe with a mix of frustration as he tried to keep his temper in check, as he gazed down at him, "I….I know you have every right not to believe me when I say I am sorry for what I have done…"

Stormlight just continued to glare at him, trying to keep his intakes steady.

"…but I need you to know that what you saw happen between Prima and I was the last time we were together. We are no longer together."

His spark gave a leap in its casing, but he refused to act on it as he looked at him. He had already been betrayed twice and he didn't want to believe another lie.

"Since the last time, we have gone out separate ways. Believe me," Alpha Trion whispered softly down to him.

"Why? Why should I trust you, after you betrayed me again," Stormlight whispered softly, "I understand he was the first love of your life, but I truly thought you wanted to be with me…"

"I do want to be with you!"

Stormlight gasped as he was suddenly pinned to the wall. He looked up with wide optics, as Alpha's blue ones seemed to brighten as he grit his denta at him.

" I have wanted to be with you, in all the years we've been together and the pits we went through, you think I DON'T want to be with you?! I only was with Prima because a small part of me missed him and wanted closure! That's all, that is it. I know it's not an excuse for hurting you and I do not wish to make any. But all I can say is…" Alpha took in deep intakes to calm himself, "….that I love you….and that I am so….so sorry for hurting you…."

Stormlight shook and remained silent as he just looked right into his optics, gulping softly as he did so. His processor was blank with slight surprise. His anger had seemed to face into the deepest parts of his mind, while his spark was pounding in his chassis, as his sparklings were wondering what was wrong. He simply sent comfort to the sparklings, making them content.

He looked into his optics, trying to find any insincerity or signs of falsehood.

There was none. He looked at Alpha for a long moment, speechless.

"…If you still no longer wish to see me again….then I understand…." Alpha Trion pulled back, "I apologise if I have wasted your time…." He turned and began to walk away from him.

Stormlight just stared after him with wide optics. His spark and mind was roaring for him to do something, anything—

_DON'T LET HIM LEAVE!_

The Kaonite mech lifted a servo towards him, "Alpha, wait."

The old mech stopped and turned to him, his expression unreadable. Stormlight felt his spark beating faster as he felt like all negativity was slipping out of him. It still hurt that it happened, do not get him wrong, but Stormlight knew he was forgiving him already as he looked at him.

"…..I….." He took in a deep intake, shaking, "I….forgive you."

He gulped and looked down at the ground, shivering harshly, before he felt a gentle servo on his shoulder. He looked up at Alpha, optics soft and loving as they gazed down at him and he mewled as he was kissed deeply and lovingly. Gently, Alpha caressed Stormlight's swollen abdomen lovingly as he sensed the twins within his love.

"I love you…..I am….so—" Alpha purred as he was interrupted by a much hungrier and passionate kiss, as he felt Stormlight's arms around his neck as he pressed him up against the wall, rougher than he intended, but he remained wary of the little ones growing inside the younger mech.

Their kiss deepened as he kept him pinned against the wall, purring as he caressed up his leg to his hips. Stormlight shivered as he was held up against the wall, moaning and purring happily in pleasure as skilled servos moved along his hips, his sides and down to his valve panel.

One would think that being in such a risky place of discovery would have made them more cautious, but in fact it seemed to only heighten their pleasure. Months without each other's touch, denying themselves the need for interface had left them hungry and wanting.

"A-Alpha…" Stormlight shook and whimpered as his love opened his panel gently.

Alpha hushed him and kissed over his chest plates, purring as he caressed at the carrier's moist opening. Digits were gentle as they moved to rub at the delicate walls of the opening, feeling his love arch and spread his legs wider to allow the older prime better access and to make the stretch easier.

Stormlight shivered and felt his face plates burning. Primus, how in the pits had he gone on without this?!

Their bodies practically shook from how hard their bodies wanted to join and they wanted it, badly, but concerning Stormlight's state, they couldn't go too hard.

Alpha looked deep into his lover's optics, moving his digits in a scissor like motion and moving them in as he did so, looking as Stormlight shivered and moaning and panting in pleasure, his face plate's the darkest shade of blue in his blushed cheeks. His spinal strut was shivering as he arched hard beneath the larger mech.

"Mmmmm!"

"How do you feel love?" Alpha Trion whispered, his voice hoarse and raw as he looked down at him.

Stormlight's optics were shuttering as he arched, "MMM! G-Goooood! Oooooh, so gooooood! A-Alphaaa!"

A kiss silenced him, as the digits pulled out making the younger mech whine at the loss of them. He was kissed hard before he could try and pull the digits back. There was a soft clicking noise and he gasped and cried out as he felt something thicker and longer than two digits inside him, thrust deep within him.

He shouted into an open mouthed kiss, mewling and panting as he waited for Alpha to move. His spark was pulsing harder and faster inside of his chest plates as he waited for him, shivering, his thighs trembling as he tried to hold on to patience for Alpha to move.

The first thrust hit his spot directly and sent a hard pulse down to the core of his tightening abdomen. He gasped sharply and moaned as he felt Alpha moving, holding his helm to his neck as he looked past his shoulder, his vision fuzzy as he seemed to see yet couldn't. He gripped his lover's back as the movements went harder and faster, almost in time with his spark's pulse, mewling and whimpering in pleasure as his valve was rippling wantonly around Alpha's mech hood.

Alpha was less patient than usual as he began to move harder and faster, their hips hitting against the wall as condensation formed on their armor and steamed softly at the heat from their moving bodies.

Stormlight could have stayed this way for years if he could, the pleasure spurring throughout his body, his core slowly twisting closer and closer as his spot was slammed into, his hips hitting the wall as Alpha increased his pace deep inside him.

Servos scrambled to cling to each other as they were both nearing climax, Stormlight's helm buried in Alpha's neck as he felt his entire body tightening. Alpha tensed and shook slightly as he held him close and felt those digits claw into his back.

"A-Alpha, I-I'm gonna...! MM!" Stormlight curled and shivered.

Alpha Trion hushed him, as he pulled back and kissed him as they moved to each other's completion as Stormlight screamed into Alpha's mouth and the ancient Prime roared as he released inside his carrying lover.

They remained still for what felt like eternity, before Alpha pulled back and pressed his forehelm to Stormlight's, bright blue orbs gazing into ruby suns as they remained silent, except for their heaving cooling fans.

The younger mech gave a small smile as he looked at him.

Alpha purred and chuckled as he leaned towards him, "…thank you…"

"…For what?" Stormlight looked at him, in slight exhausted confusion

"…For accepting my apology…and listening to what I had to say…" Alpha whispered softly, kissing his forehelm.

The young Kaonite smiled, "…I love you…."

"..I love you too…."

Stormlight purred as Alpha kissed him deeply, sighing softly as his spark calmed and he caressed his face plates lovingly.

**_~Five Months Later~_**

Stormlight mumbled and grumbled as he staggered out of the berth he and his lover shared in his Amma's apartment.

Any day now, the sparkling would be here, so after setting a nursery up here and at Alpha's home in the ancient archives, the two decided to stay for the week in Ratchet's home. Stormlight had spent the months away from Alpha Trion preparing to have their sparkling here and he wasn't changing his mind about the location.

Ratchet had the birthing tub set up in the living room for more space and the medic was at the ready, checking Stormlight's abdomen twice a solar-cycle to see if it was time. The sparklings were still becoming positioned within Stormlight's gestation chamber for the time to come out.

Stormlight walked out of the berthroom, cracking his spinal struts gently with soft pops. He smiled when he saw Alpha working on data-pads, focused completely on his work, like he was still in the archives and not in Ratchet's apartment right now. It set the carrier at ease to see his love, adjust nicely to this new, yet temporary, environment. His Amma was going over medical information from the clinic he was working at, mumbling to himself.

Alpha hummed softly as he placed a finished data-pad on to stack beside him, never taking his optics off his work. Stormlight moved to go hold his shoulders, when his body tensed and he froze on the spot. Small, painful and strong ripple of a contraction moved through him.

"Oh…." Stormlight hissed softly in pain, his optic twitching slightly.

Ratchet perked up immediately, "Stormlight?"

Stormlight shuttered his optics, as he held on to his abdomen, looking down at it, "Umm…"

He twitched when another, stronger contraction hit, but this time it had another following as he tried to hold back a shout. Ratchet was out of the chair, as was Alpha Trion, who immediately went to his mate.

"Stormlight, what's wrong?" Alpha asked softly, taking his servos in his.

Stormlight was about to snap at the old mech, when suddenly he heard a popping noise that cute him off. Immediately, fluids were dripping from his panel as pain wracked his body. There was a long moment of silence, except for Stormlight's raged intakes and trembling body.

Ratchet snapped out of it first, "Okay, Stormlight, remember deep intakes, remain calm, you know how this works. Alpha, help him to the birthing tub as I get it ready and make sure he is as comfortable as possible, all right? CHOP CHOP!"

Alpha Trion nodded to the medic and let Stormlight place an arm on his shoulders and support his shaking mate in labor as they went to the birthing tub. White energon splashed in and filled it, a soothing fluid that made it easier for carrier to birth their sparklings.

Stormlight shook as he staggered with Alpha's help towards the birth tub and he shook harshly as he was helped into the birthing tub, Alpha Trion climbing in with him for much added support, caressing his helm gently. Stormlight shook as he leaned back on him, opening his panel, as Ratchet was barking directions and making sure Stormlight was doing all right.

"Okay, Stormlight, how are the contractions?"

"GRRRAAAARGH!"

Alpha looked at Ratchet, his audios put on a bit of a strain, "…I believe that answers your question, Ratchet…"

Stormlight's optic twitched, as he grabbed Alpha's servo and almost crushed it in his grip, his optics full of pain and slight anger.

"I swear to Primus, after this, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

The old mech tensed as his servo was crushed and his spark shivered in fear at Stormlight's declaration, staring at him as he raised an optic ridge.

"Ep-ep-ep! Stormlight, focus on the task at hand, you have two femme's that are going to come out any minute and—!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Ratchet sighed, as he watched the birthing canal shifting so that it would make it easier for the sparklings to come out. Contractions ripped through Stormlight, quickening and becoming stronger as he panted and sobbed in pain. They evened out slowly, but it helped as Alpha Trion kept on supporting his love, holding his servos and caressing his helm soothingly.

"I can see the helm, Stormlight!" Ratchet spoke from his side of the tub, his servos out to catch the little one.

"NNNNGH! I CAN F-FEEEEL IIIIT, AAAAAH!" Stormlight screamed as he shook against Alpha's frame, whimpering as he felt his contractions increase.

Alpha kissed his helm, continuing to caress his helm gently and watched as the love of his existence worked and pushed, until with another loud scream, the small sparkling femme slid into Ratchet's servos and was gently lifted up.

There was a long moment of silence, before a wail filled the room and as Ratchet cleaned off the white energon and birthing fluid, it revealed soft white and light purple armor.

"A little femme, Stormlight," The medic said softly, smiling warmly at his adopted creation, chuckling softly.

Ratchet wrapped her up in a soft blanket and she was handed to Stormlight.

She coughed and whimpered up at him, as she calmed down a bit once near his spark chamber. Stormlight smiled, as tears slid from his optics as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Oh…hello…my little Luminosa….." Stormlight grinned down at her lovingly.

Alpha looked at her with soft optics and smiled warmly down at her, chuckling and purring softly to her as he caressed her helm.

Suddenly, Stormlight cried out and tensed and immediately, Alpha handed Luminosa back to Ratchet, who gently laid her down on a small cushion of the couch, soft and safe for her. He turned back to Stormlight and was at the ready.

"Okay, Stormlight, this next one should be easier for you after this one, all right?"

The young mech nodded to his Amma, shaking as the second sparkling was beginning to slip out of him, panting and shivering as he felt his taxed systems straining slightly from the first birth.

Alpha Trion looked down to watch, waiting in anticipation for their second little one to come into the world. Ratchet watched as the tiring mother's intakes quickened and whined softly from exhaustion.

"You can do it Stormlight….." Alpha encouraged gently, kissing his helm and his cheek as he comforted him, "Just one more and we'll be with our babies, holding them and raising them at last…"

Stormlight sniffed and looked at him as he continued to push, a sob escaping him as he looked at him.

"….promise….?" Stormlight whispered up at him,

Alpha smiled and kissed his forehelm, "With every fiber of my being."

Stormlight smiled through tears, before he screamed and pushed as hard as his body could take. Ratchet dove his servos in as the second little one slid out of the exhausted and pained mother, the sparkling coming out quicker than the last. He immediately lifted the child out and looked at the screaming femling.

He cleaned her up, revealing her to be black with the colors adorning her sire. She coughed and screamed at the top of her young vents as she was wrapped in a soft blanket.

Luminosa, who seemed to have calmed down, wailed with her sister, as she was lifted from the couch and both were handed to their mother.

Stormlight panted, as he looked at the second little one and he smiled and kissed her helm, purring.

"You shall be Novastar…" He whispered, his vocoder hoarse from screaming and cursing at the top of his vents at Alpha Trion.

Novastar and Luminosa looked at their mother, their optics misty with new tears and sniffling as they looked at him and then at their Papa. Alpha looked at them lovingly, smiling as he shook and reached up to caress their helms.

Their little femmes, here at last with so much innocence in their young, new optics.

He let them hold on to his digits, smiling and chuckling softly as they mewled and chirred. Stormlight shook and practically clung to them to his chassis.

_Finally…another chance….at a family…._

**_~Months Later…~_**

"Whoa, whoa, wait, back up a moment Alpha!" Stormlight looked up from his chair where Novastar and Luminosa were feeding when his lover had come in looking like he had just come out of a pub fight and started babbling and running his lips faster than the speed of light (quite exaggerated there).

Alpha panted, and gulped as he looked down at Stormlight, taking a moment to cools his overheated systems.

"Forgive me my love, I sometimes tend to…overdo it when I am…overly shocked or excited. Or both," Alpha Trion took a moment to gather all his thoughts of what had transpired before he had ran back here to his family.

Stormlight waited for Alpha to get himself together, "Ok. Now. What happened and tell me CALMLY."

Novastar mewled, looking up at her mother and then at her father with worry. Stormlight immediately sent a soft pulse of reassurance to her and let her resume her feeding, smiling warmly at her, before he turned to look at Alpha seriously and a bit worriedly.

"Well, I was at the archives….and Prima came to see me," Alpha noted how Stormlight tensed at the name, "And he was asking about you and the twins. He came to offer to 'stay' with him since he still thought we weren't together. I told him it wasn't necessary, since we were back together."

Stormlight frowned at him, as he gently shifted Luminosa in one of his arms, "And?" he could sense more to this.

"…He looked shocked and he started to act strange. He looked…angry as well, pacing back and forth, before he turned and asked where you and the twins were. And when I asked him why he wanted to know, he just…" Alpha stiffened, "He started to snap and insult me as well as begin telling me things I will not repeat in front of our children."

Stormlight nodded in understanding, though he had a feeling he didn't need to know what was said.

"I told him to leave and when he refused, I tried to make him. He started shouting how I shouldn't be with you and that he would wipe you from my life like the stain he thinks you are. I was having none of it. I socked him in the jaw and…well, let's say I found out…." Alpha Trion picked up a data-pad where he'd stored a picture of what he's discovered, "That Prima….wasn't Prima…" He handed the picture to him, showing the remains of…of a…

"It was a drone?" Stormlight whispered, recognizing the holographic structure and noticing the unique design of…of…

"One of Sentinel Prime's drones to be exact…" Alpha felt a bitter laugh, "And all this time I thought maybe he'd survived…I was an old fool who should have known better…."

Stormlight looked at his lover as he stood up, holding their twins as he walked to him.

Sentinel Prime, from the beginning had been trying to stellar-cycles to break them a part and ruin their love and happiness. This drone pretending to be Prima….Primus, Sentinel must have been desperate to do something this sick to them….and to Alpha….

"Don't blame yourself love….." Stormlight reached up and caressed his cheek.

Though he was relieved to know that Alpha was tricked into betraying him, he still knew this must have hurt him beyond belief.

Alpha smiled down at him, reached down to caress Luminosa's helm lovingly, "I love you. I love all of you so much…..and I am so glad that we both were granted another chance at family…."

Stormlight smiled, as their daughter chirred and snuggled up close between him and their Papa.

"And thank you…" The young kaonite leaned up towards him, "…for coming back…"

The two parents smiled and kissed as their twin daughters mewled and cuddled close, their sparks in sync with each other like a perfect harmony.

...

I hope you like it Haku ^w^

Review please!


End file.
